


Pride comes before a fall

by robliz



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2018, F/F, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robliz/pseuds/robliz
Summary: Bernie is unceremoniously dragged along to Holby Pride where she unexpectedly bumps into Serena Campbell who she thought was straight.





	Pride comes before a fall

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a mysterious timeline where Dom and Lofty are together but Bernie and Serena aren't

It was the last place she expected to bump into Serena Campbell, at the Holby Pride parade, particularly wrapped in a pink, purple and blue flag that Bernie knew must represent one of the many genders or sexualities being celebrated. Not that she knew which one. She made a mental note to ask Dom about it later. He took what he deemed her “gayducation” very seriously. But for now he had disappeared off into the crowd, hand clasped firmly in Lofty’s, and left her to deal with Serena all by herself.

She ducked behind a handy tree just before Serena spotted her. She leant back against the trunk, the rough bark scratching her shoulders, and tried to plan her next move. She didn’t understand why Serena was here. Surely she was straight. She’d never indicated anything else. Maybe she was just here as an ally. But then why was she draped in a flag? Come to think about it, Serena had been asking a lot of questions about the pride parade recently. And about whether Bernie was going or not. She’d told Serena that she wasn’t going, hadn’t been planning on going at all until Dom and Lofty had turned up on her doorstep this morning and forced her into the car. This was really not her thing at all. But Serena looked to be having a great time.

Bernie risked a peek around the tree. Serena was still nearby, surrounded by people, all of them singing and dancing along with the music. She couldn’t take her eyes off her, not that she ever could. But this was different from her usual appreciation of Serena’s beauty. Serena was clearly having the time of her life. Her whole body seemed to be relaxed in a way that Bernie had never seen before, the tension of their job usually hanging over her, and her face showed the pure bliss that she was feeling. Bernie couldn’t help but smile.

Then a women grabbed Serena’s hands and spun her around before pulling her close. Serena looked up at the woman and then, to Bernie’s amazement, pulled her in for a kiss. And not just a chaste kiss on the cheek. This was a full on snog. Bernie’s mouth hung open and she took a couple of steps backwards in surprise and disappointment. It wasn’t everyday that you discovered the straight woman you had a massive crush on was not only not straight at all but also in a relationship already. Because that kiss was not the kind of kiss you give someone if you aren’t in a relationship.

She took another step backwards, missed her footing and crashed to the floor, bringing down rainbow bunting as she fell. Running feet approached her and hands pulled her back to her feet. She looked up to see who her rescuer was, face burning from embarrassment, and found herself face to face with one Serena Campbell.

“Bernie!” Serena said in astonishment once she realised who the clumsy woman was. Then she giggled and pulled at the rainbow bunting now strung around Bernie’s shoulders. “Nice look!”

Bernie’s blush grew a deeper red and she tried to turn and walk away but she was attached, via the bunting, to the tree that had been her hiding place.

“Here,” Serena said as she began to unwind Bernie.

Bernie was torn between gratitude for Serena rescuing her and deep embarrassment for letting her see the sort of situation she’d manage to end up in. She ducked her head and avoided making eye contact with Serena. She only looked up once Serena had finished releasing her from the bunting and slipped a smooth hand into her own.

“Cup of tea?” Serena offered as she gently tugged on Bernie’s hand. “Look that café isn’t too busy and you seem like you might need a break.”

The café, tucked down an alleyway, was indeed fairly quiet. Bernie followed Serena in and sat when directed. Serena headed up to the counter and returned quickly with two mugs of tea, one of which she placed in front of Bernie.

“You okay?” she asked as she sat down, “Nothing bruised?”

“Nothing apart from my pride,” Bernie said, only noticing the pun once she had spoken.

Serena smiled at her over the top of her tea and Bernie’s heart glowed.

“Good,” she said. “That’s really good.”

They sipped their tea in silence for a moment. Then they both spoke at once.

“I thought you weren’t…”

“Why are you…”

They both stopped, grinning at each other.

“You first,” Bernie offered.

“Ok. I was just going to say that I thought you weren’t coming to the parade this year,” Serena said, “You said yesterday that it was all a bit too loud and boisterous.”

“Well it is,” Bernie defended herself, “But Dom gave me little option this morning.”

Serena let out a laugh. “You mean that you, big macho army medic that you are, were no match for one Dominic Copeland!”

“He had Lofty as backup!”

“Oh well then, that makes sense. Lofty is known for his ability to intimidate!” Serena teased.

“Hey!”

“And where did your oh so scary kidnappers end up this afternoon?” Serena asked.

Bernie sighed. “They skipped off together over an hour ago. I was just about to sneak off home when I saw you.”

Thinking about the moment she saw Serena reminded her of what she’d seen Serena do next. About how she’d kissed that woman.

“Oh?”

A blush appeared on Serena’s cheeks and Bernie wondered if she had realised what she had seen.

“Are you… I mean do you…” Bernie stumbled over her words.

Serena stayed quiet, as though she knew what Bernie was trying to say but didn’t want to answer the question herself. Bernie assumed that she didn’t want to tell her about this woman, didn’t want to admit that she was in a relationship with another woman. She knew how it felt. Telling anyone about Alex at the time had not been allowed but even if it had been, she wasn’t sure she would have wanted to or been able to.

“Serena, if you need to go, to get back to someone, I’ll be okay on my own now,” she said. She wasn’t going to be the one to force Serena to come out. There was an opening there for Serena to escape now without explaining any further and that was fine. Bernie’s heart constricted at the thought of Serena leaving her here in this café and running off to be with that woman but it was how it should be if Serena wanted it.

“No, no. There is nobody I need to get back to. I came on my own,” Serena said. She looked into Bernie’s eyes and Bernie got the distinct feeling that Serena was trying to tell her something without using words. Which was very unlike Serena.

“Oh okay.”

There was another moment of silence. And Bernie couldn’t take the not knowing anymore.

“Um Serena, just before I fell, the woman…”

Serena’s eyes fell to the table top. She reached one hand up and fumbled with her locket.

“The woman I was kissing,” she asked in a small voice.

Bernie nodded. “Yes.”

Serena gave a small smile. “Is it terrible that I don’t even know her name?”

And that was definitely not something Bernie had expected.

“She came up to me and told me I was beautiful. And I was so caught up in the atmosphere that I just kissed her.”

“Okay. And how was it?”

How was it? Bernie berated her self internally for asking such a ridiculous question.

“Pretty good.” Serena raised her eyes to look at Bernie. “I’d never kissed another woman before.”

Bernie’s brain had given up on words. She couldn’t deal with the idea that the kiss she had seen was Serena’s first ever kiss with another woman. There had been so much passion, so much wanting. And Serena was just dismissing it as pretty good? While sat opposite her drinking tea. Still wearing that darned flag she had been too embarrassed to ask about. It was all just too much.

“I think it might be even better with the right woman,” Serena continued, oblivious to Bernie’s mental anguish.

“Woman?” Bernie managed to get out.

“I never told you did I?” Serena said, fingering the flag. Bernie’s eyes were drawn to the movement. “I’ve recently come to the realisation that I’m bisexual.”

“Bisexual?” Bernie repeated, staring at Serena.

“Yes. It turns out I like women as well as men.”

Bernie just continued staring.

“I’m sorry I never mentioned it before,” Serena said, “But I suppose I wanted to test out my theories properly before I told anyone important to me.”

She leant over the table and gripped one of Bernie’s hands.

“You are very important to me Bernie. I just wanted to be sure, you know?”

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked and then cringed, “Not that I think you’re not sure, or that you’re confused or whatever.”

Serena smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’m sure.”

“The woman from earlier?”

“She’s not why I’m sure. I don’t think she’s my type.”

“Oh?”

“Much like gentlemen, I prefer blondes.”

Bernie reached up to her own blonde hair with her free hand. Serena squeezed her hand again and smiled.

“Bernie?” she said quietly, “Can I tell you about when I was sure?”

Bernie nodded.

“It was last month, when you came over for dinner.” Serena paused to allow Bernie to remember the occasion. “After dinner, we were sitting next to each other on the couch, drinking wine and half watching that film, what was it?”

“Calendar Girls,” supplied Bernie.

“Oh yes. And you were tired from your long shift and you fell asleep right there next to me. I paused the film and I just sat there and stared at you. Your hair was catching the light from the lamp and it was practically glowing. You looked so calm and peaceful and beautiful and I knew that all I wanted in that moment was to kiss you and take you to bed.”

“Serena…” Bernie breathed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“But I didn’t, because you were asleep and it wouldn’t have been fair. So I pulled the blanket over you and let you sleep. But I knew then that there was no way I could be straight, not with the level of attraction I felt towards you in that moment.”

“You’re… you’re attracted to me?” Bernie whispered.

“Oh yes. Have been for a long time. But that moment was when I couldn’t hide it from…”

Serena was cut off by Bernie leaning over the small table and kissing her. Their lips met gently at first but the kiss rapidly became more and more heated, lips, teeth and tongue clashing as they both tried to put as much into this kiss as possible. It was better than Bernie had imagined, all those nights spent unable to sleep, just curled up thinking about Serena Campbell hopelessly because of course she would never be attracted to a woman. And here she was, kissing Bernie like she’d never wanted anything more in her life.

Serena pulled back first, peppering Bernie’s face with small kisses before speaking. “So you said you were heading home?”

Bernie nodded. “Don’t suppose you want to…” She let it hang, unable to take that final step.

“Yes Bernie, I’d love to come back with you,” Serena said, answering the unasked question.

Bernie smiled and stood. She practically flung money at the cashier before grabbing Serena’s hand and tugging her to her feet.

“You sure you’re ok about leaving pride early?” Bernie asked, “It is your first one.”

Serena kissed her on the cheek. “If you knew the things I was planning, you wouldn’t been asking that question darling!”

Bernie’s brain short-circuited and Serena pulled her by the hand through the crowds towards a taxi stand, the flag, the bisexual flag, she was wearing billowing out behind her like a cloak. And Bernie couldn’t help but think she was the luckiest person at pride that day.


End file.
